The present invention relates to a pressure sensing apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a pressure sensing apparatus for a vehicle in which a sensor element may be stably installed without using a separate PCB.
In general, vehicles may be provided with various safety devices for protecting occupants when a vehicle collision occurs. An airbag device which is inflated by gas to protect an occupant with cushioning force is a representative example of such safety devices.
An airbag of a vehicle is operated in conjunction with a collision sensor. When a vehicle collision occurs, an output signal of the collision sensor is inputted to an airbag control unit (ACU), and the airbag is deployed by the ACU.
Recently, a pressure collision sensor is used to improve the speed at which an airbag is deployed during a vehicle collision. The pressure collision sensor is a pressure sensor and outputs a signal when a shock wave, which is impact pressure air, is transmitted to a sensor body when a vehicle collision occurs.
The pressure sensor installed in a vehicle measures the rate of change in air pressure only in the case where the air pressure changes when a vehicle collision occurs, rather than measuring the air pressure under normal conditions.
The pressure sensor is connected to a PCB. The PCB is fixed in a housing that is installed enclosing the pressure sensor. To fix the PCB in the housing, installation of a separate structure is required, and a separate assembly process for fixing the PCB is also added. In detail, the PCB may be fixed in the housing through a soldering or pressing process, and be fixed in the housing by separately bolting or bonding.
In the conventional techniques, when a sensor element is installed as a pressure sensor for measuring the air pressure, a PCB connected with the sensor element should be additionally installed. Thus, there is a problem in that the number of assembly processes increases. Therefore, there is a need to improve this configuration.